


Friends and Foes and Princes

by Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fireteam Hold My Soda [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 3 Guardian OCs, AU where you check on the reef while getting the band back together in vanilla Destiny 2, F/M, Fireteam Hold My Soda, Gen, Uldren never leaves Mars after the Dreadnaught AU, Written Pre-Forsaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: “This is such a bad idea.”Kira flicked her eyes towards her ghost, flashing an unseen smile before continuing to scan the ship’s displays. He always said that before she pulled off her biggest wins, it was practically a ‘good luck’ in her book by now. The tiny vessel of Light tilted forwards a little in what was probably meant to be an imposing facsimile of anger that she couldn’t help but interpret as a pout.





	Friends and Foes and Princes

“This is such a bad idea.”

Kira flicked her eyes towards her ghost, flashing an unseen smile before continuing to scan the ship’s displays. He always said that before she pulled off her biggest wins, it was practically a ‘good luck’ in her book by now. The tiny vessel of Light tilted forwards a little in what was probably meant to be an imposing facsimile of anger that she couldn’t help but interpret as a pout.

“Don’t give me that little smirk.” The ghost knew her too well if he could guess it through her helmet. Then again, so could her usual fireteam. Maybe she should be a little more unpredictable?

“We’re supposed to be finding people to assist with taking back the Tower, not gallivanting off on some wild goose chase. If you couldn’t find him before, why would that change after a full scale invasion?” This argument was a familiar one. So familiar, they’d been having it since they left a few hours ago. 

“You heard what Petra said.” Her comment came before his question even finished and Kira breathed slowly, pushing back against the void that wanted to spring to her fingers at her agitation. Her ghost was only trying to help, no need to snap. Another beat passed in silence as her companion waited for her to compose herself. 

“You heard what she said. We can’t just ignore them in their hour of need.”

“What about _our_ hour of need?” The question came out strained even through her helmet’s internal speakers. “What about when the Tower was sacked and we were left for dead? When the scattered Guardians fleeing the city were culled en masse? Where were _they_?”

“You saw the Reef.” Her throat caught a little as the rubble flashed before her eyes once again. Kira mentally shook herself to continue the defense her little light was more than aware of but refused to see. “They may not have been hit quite as hard, but there are fewer of them to fight back especially after what happened with the Dreadnought.”

He sagged in the air, shell drooping as the repeated argument looped for what was hopefully the final time.

“Fine.” His concession didn’t feel like a win, but Kira would take any silver-linings she could get. 

A light pinging noise paired with a slow pulsing flash from the display had them both perking up. Kira quickly zoomed in on the signal, slowing her ship into a geosynchronous orbit as he investigated the signal. Heart rate picking up in a way it hadn’t since she’d fallen after her ghost above the Tower, she quickly checked the new frequencies that Petra had given them before they left the Reef. A little bit of tuning and the signal’s icon on the map solidified and tightened to a specific area. 

She could barely keep herself from leaving long enough to send the coordinates to her fireteam before she grabbed the ship’s throttle and blasted off towards the location. Their responses came in as she grew closer and closer to the red planet.

> **[Sun-in-the-Sky]**  
>  omw 5m
> 
> **[NowUCMeNowUDie]**  
>  eta 3 min  
>  🍀 w/ur bf

Kira huffed a short laugh even as she looked for a nice place to transmat down to. Just because she liked pulling on his pigtails didn’t mean they were dating.

There. Trusting her ghost to forward the more exact coordinate of her transmat location to her team, Kira did a quick pat down to check her weapons and then initiated the transfer. She wrinkled her nose as her feet sunk a little into the red dust.

“I didn’t miss this.” She pouted as she readied her weapon for any enemies she might see. “Why couldn’t he have landed on Venus? At least it’s prettier.”

Her ghost ignored her usual complaints about Mars, choosing to instead float forward a bit to map out the local area and scan for foes. 

“Looks clear.” He floated back to face her, voice confident but his shell giving away his slight apprehension. 

“Let’s go rescue a prince.”


End file.
